Main Menu
When you start the game, you will see the following message in Japanese: "This game is free-to-play, but certain contents will require money to purchase." After which the game intro will be played, which you can skip by pressing the right-bottom button. After that, you will be greeted by the main menu. Buttons Top yellow button = Game Start Bottom yellow button = Option g+ button = Google Plus Sign-In Bottom-right button = Presents for friends invitation Game Start This is where you can choose the chapters you want to play, or try to get a high score in Challenge Mode! When you first start the game, you will only have Chapter 1. As you progress, more chapters and game features will be unlocked! Check out the following links for more information: (Work in Progress) Game Chapters Legend Story Challenge Mode Option You will see the options menu (see pic). You can set music/sound to on or off here, log in to Facebook and see the official PONOS Facebook page. As for the Japanese buttons: Centre: Top yellow button = Help. (Teaches you how to play the game! In Japanese.) Middle yellow button = Opening. (You can view the Japanese intro again.) Bottom short yellow button = Ending. (View the Japanese ending. Unlocked when you complete Chapter 1) Bottom long yellow button = Staff Credits Rightmost: Top button = Change device (I have not dabbled in this yet, but basically you can sign in to Google Plus and port your Battle Cats data to another device. This will however wipe your data from your first device. Do a backup before you try anything.) Bottom button = Push Notice On/Off Presents For Friends Invitation This feature is unlocked after you complete Stage 7 of Chapter 1. You will see the following buttons in this menu (Buttons 1 to 4 refer to 1st pic): _________ 1. Top button = Invite friends to play Battle Cats. - Find out your own invite code here! For example, uilly is my invite code (see 2nd pic). The black button below it just copies your code to the clipboard. - Links are helpfully provided below your code to assist you in spreading the word (see 3rd pic). However the template is in Japanese, so it is kinda useless for our case. - You can see the list of presents you can get for each successful invite (up to 10) by clicking the link just below those cute pictures (see 3rd pic). You can get EX character Moneko as the 10th and last present! _________ 2. Middle button = Invite Code input - Input your favourite invite code (of another person, not your own of course) here! You will get 10,000 XP for your troubles, and help that person earn his invite presents, maybe even get Moneko! _________ 3. Grey button = Present Redemption - Get your presents from successful invites here! - For example, the 4th attached picture shows that 3 friends have been invited using your code. The grey button represents a present that has not been redeemed, which in this case is 30 Cat-Food. Pressing this button gives you the 30 Cat-food! _________ 4. Green button = Serial Code Input - If you are somehow able to get special serial codes for Battle Cats, you can input them here (see 5th pic) to redeem the prize.